


Glass

by crammit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/F, Fingerfucking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: All Barbara wants is absolute power and maybe a little destruction.  But Tabitha had to go and rip that away from her.  As Barbara fuels her anger after-hours at Sirens, Tabitha comes to find out that maybe that's not exactly all that Barbara wants.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place during S3Ep17 and contains spoilers for the episode.

Barbara is almost tipsy enough that she can trick herself into believing that the crunch of glass beneath her heels isn’t glass at all.  Downing the rest of the chilled vodka in her glass, she lets it fall from her fingers and closes her eyes as it smashes against the floor of Sirens – the club long since emptied of its last patron.

With a twisted smile, she resumes pacing and again conjures the image of Butch’s teeth littering the floor, each one pulled from his scheming mouth by Barbara’s own hands wielding a pair of pliers. 

No.  A _rusty_ pair of pliers.

Her eyes had only been for Tabitha when she’d entered the club earlier tonight but Barbara is nothing if not observant and Butch’s grin hadn’t gone unnoticed.  She allowed Tabitha’s relationship with Butch to continue because, when it came down to it, it wasn’t Butch’s bed that Tabitha came home to every night.  It was Barbara’s, and that meant something.  Or, it had.

Butch’s influence on Tabitha had been growing and his sly looks and whispered comments felt like tiny bruises in Barbara’s brain.  Each look, each word, jabbed against them until Barbara wanted to rip his tongue from his mouth and pop his eyeballs from their sockets.

Or – as she spins on her heel and continues pacing – pull his teeth from his mouth one by one until he chokes on his own blood. Until Tabitha sees Butch for the pathetic man that he is.  Until Tabitha accepts that the only one for her is Barbara _.  Until Tabitha_ _…_

“That’s quite the mess you’ve made there.”

Ignoring the familiar thrill that shoots up her spine at hearing Tabitha’s voice, Barbara takes her time before answering, choosing to pour herself another drink.  Tabitha’s betrayal over Nygma’s bomb and Butch’s role in that – _no doubt_ – still have anger flowing heavily along with the alcohol in Barbara’s system.  With two elegant swallows, she finishes her drink and turns to face her lover, holding Tabitha’s intense gaze for a long moment before throwing the glass at her head.  Barbara’s aim is off, intentionally so, and they continue to watch each other as the glass shatters against the wall behind Tabitha.

“Your temper tantrums are getting expensive, Barbara.”

Scoffing, Barbara steps across the room to perch delicately on one of the bar stools, wincing as she crosses her legs.  She glances down and notices a few cuts from the shattered glasses and feels her anger churn in her stomach.  Just another thing she can blame on Butch.

“Why are you here, Tabitha?  Shouldn’t you and Butch be off somewhere fucking gloriously as you relive your betrayal?

The words find their mark and Barbara can’t help but clench her thighs a little harder at the dark look in Tabitha’s eyes.  Tabitha’s dress from earlier has been replaced by her trademark leather and that suits Barbara just fine.  She keeps watching Tabitha as her lover stalks a little closer and as the glass crunches under Tabitha’s boots, Barbara can’t help the giggle that rushes past her lips.  She catches herself before she warns Tabitha not to step on Butch’s teeth.

“My betrayal? _My_ betrayal?”

The lines of Tabitha’s body are taut and dangerous and Barbara almost hates the lust that feels like it could steam off her skin.  She lifts her chin and the corner of her mouth lifts as well as she stares at Tabitha, leaning back to rest her elbows on the bar top behind her.  She knows given their fight earlier – never mind the ramifications from it – that pushing Tabitha might not be the smartest thing to do but the danger in the air is hitting her system harder than the alcohol and she raises one elegant eyebrow and smirks.

“Is there an echo in here?  I know the club is empty, but…”

The rest of Barbara’s words are cut off by Tabitha’s hand around her throat.  The thrill it gives Barbara is mirrored in Tabitha’s eyes and she pushes away from the bar and into Tabitha’s hand.  There’s just enough pressure to make speaking difficult but Barbara strains to try.

“Now, now…what kind…of apology…is this, baby?

With a sound of disgust, Tabitha lets go and instead reaches forward to pin Barbara’s wrists to the bar, forcing Barbara to arch her back slightly.  Stepping closer, Tabitha pushes her thigh against Barbara’s legs and separates them, taking up residence in the newly created space.  She pushes harder on Barbara’s wrists to hold her attention and leans in a little closer.

“You expect an apology from me?  You’re the one that broke your promise, Barbara.  Nygma was mine to kill.  And you worked with him for your own ambitions.  Not _ours._   _Yours_.  Your promise to me be damned, I guess.”

“It _was_ for us.”

“Oh, bullshit.  _You_.  It was for you.  Butch has been right this whole…”

At that, Barbara struggles against the hold on her wrists, her thighs locking and squeezing around Tabitha’s waist as she fights to break her hold.

“Butch?  That Neanderthal?  You _would_ choose him over me.  Well, that’s fine.  Do you hear me?  Let me go.  If I’m all about me and you’re all about Butch, then why are you even here?  I said let me go!”

The sound of the barstool scraping across the floor mingles with the curses Barbara hurls at Tabitha as she tries to escape her grip.  Her heels drop from her feet in the struggle and she arches her back violently in an attempt to buck Tabitha from her body.  She shouts in triumph as she feels Tabitha let go of her wrists but her eyes widen as she starts to slip from the barstool, her weight pitched too far forward.  Tabitha’s hands quickly find purchase on Barbara’s thighs, her dress pushed up to her hips now, and she lifts Barbara up and onto the bar top.  Kicking the barstool out of the way, Tabitha grabs Barbara’s wrists again and brings them behind Barbara’s back, squeezing hard once as she meets Barbara’s blue eyes.

“Stop, goddammit.  There’s glass all over the floor and you’ll cut your feet if you get down.  Just stop!”

Barbara becomes aware of a few things once she finally stops struggling.  One, Tabitha is right about the glass but damned if she’ll acknowledge that.  Two, the body heat pumping from Tabitha’s body is intoxicating.  And three, her dress is rucked up far enough over her hips now that if she arches forward _just so_ she can feel all that warm leather pressing right between her thighs.  Their struggle made Barbara wet, as it always does, and she welcomes the way her clit pulses as Tabitha breaths heavily against her.

She repeats her arching motion and watches as Tabitha’s mouth opens even further, her eyes flashing with something else alongside the anger.  Barbara can appreciate the anger – as she still has a healthy dose of it herself – but it’s the other thing that interests her more now.

Her ambition, the Court, Butch, Tabitha’s betrayal, all of it…she tucks it down into a dark corner of her mind.  She knows herself and she knows that putting those things in that place only means that it will all come exploding out even worse once she chooses to deal with them.  But for right now, there is something that she wants even more than revenge.  More than finding and taking down the Court.  More than even having Butch broken and begging beneath her.

Locking her feet around Tabitha’s lower back, Barbara pulls her closer and rolls her hips against the leather covering Tabitha’s stomach.  Even with Tabitha holding her wrists behind her back, Barbara is able to lean close enough so that her breath brushes against Tabitha’s open mouth with each word.

“You know, on second thought?  Forget what I said about you and Butch fucking.  I think you should fuck me instead.  What do you say, baby?  Let’s be angry and glorious together.”

There’s the briefest moment where Barbara thinks that Tabitha is going to turn her down and she doesn’t appreciate the way her heart aches at the thought.  A look passes over Tabitha’s face and Barbara feels her own expression soften in response.  A sliver of guilt sneaks through finally, nicking her heart along the way until she shudders out a breath to chase away the feeling.  Her chest aches and her pussy is throbbing and she thinks that if Tabitha walks away from her now, she’ll gladly jump down to the glass strewn floor just to feel anything but what she’s feeling.

But then Tabitha is releasing her wrists, her palms skirting over Barbara’s shoulders until she can slide her fingers through Barbara’s hair, the blonde curls scrunched tight in Tabitha’s fists.

“This doesn’t solve anything.”

Softly, because she can hear the _for now_ unspoken between Tabitha’s words, Barbara responds. “I know.”

The kiss that follows is softer still, Tabitha’s mouth barely resting against Barbara’s lips before pulling away and then repeating the motion.  The kiss feels like a promise and it’s one that Barbara eagerly returns, her hands coming up to hold onto Tabitha’s forearms.  The grip in her hair tightens and Barbara opens her eyes, her stomach clenching at the look on Tabitha’s face.  It’s familiar and dangerous and her nipples tighten in response.

Keeping one hand in Barbara’s hair, Tabitha props her boot on the barstool next to them and reaches down to remove a small dagger.  She holds it between them and Barbara moans softly, the wetness between her legs slicking the inside of her underwear as she rocks against Tabitha.

“Put your hands on the bar and lift your hips up.”

Quickly complying, Barbara arches closer as Tabitha brings her other hand down and lifts the lace underwear covering Barbara’s center - two quick flicks of the sharp blade are enough to be able to pull the fabric from between Barbara’s thighs.  Tabitha slides the dagger down the bar and away from them, the lace dropped behind her without another thought. The cooler air of the club feels like a caress against Barbara’s wetness and her eyes flutter closed briefly only to pop open at Tabitha’s next rough command.

“Look at me.”

Such a simple instruction, she thinks.  But as Tabitha brings two fingers to stroke between her legs, Barbara fights to obey it.  Spreading Barbara’s pussy open slowly with her fingers, Tabitha runs the tip of her middle finger over and around Barbara’s clit, groaning as it hardens beneath her touch.  Over and over she teases it and the desire inside Barbara grows.  She wants to be filled by those long slim fingers, wants them inside of her, fucking her until that’s all she can think about.  Until everything else is quiet in her brain except for the sounds and smell and feel of Tabitha fucking her.

Tightening her legs, she pulls Tabitha closer and opens her thighs even wider, sweat building at the base of her spine as she tries to curl her hips up.  Reaching up behind her, she struggles for a moment before snagging the zipper of her dress and pulling it down, yanking her arms out of the sleeves until the dress is bunched hopelessly around her waist.  She smiles triumphantly as Tabitha looks down first, her own eyes following shortly.  Barbara moans at the sight of the darker skin of her nipples visible through the sheer lace of her bra and she leans her weight on one hand, bringing the other to wrap Tabitha’s dark hair in a fist.

“Suck them.”

Tabitha’s defiant gaze flashes up but Barbara simply pulls until Tabitha’s mouth is close enough.  She can feel her lover’s warm breath through the lace and her nipples are so hard that they ache.  Thrusting her chest closer, Barbara’s voice is tinged slightly with frustration as Tabitha slowly smiles at her.

“I said I wanted you to… _oh fuck_.”

Two of Tabitha’s fingers fuck into Barbara’s pussy, the wet sound almost as obscene as the groan vibrating deep within Barbara’s chest.  Despite the teasing, there’s no finesse here or tenderness and Barbara gladly welcomes the quick pace.  Her grip tightens involuntarily and her nipple brushes against Tabitha’s bottom lip and finally, _finally_ that warm mouth closes around it and sucks.  Opening her mouth wide, Tabitha brushes her tongue over and over against the sheer fabric, wetting it thoroughly.  When she tugs Barbara’s nipple lightly with her teeth, the rush of wetness against her fingers has Tabitha laughing softly before she leans over and treats the other nipple to the same attention.

Barbara’s thigh muscles are burning from remaining locked around Tabitha’s waist.  When she feels those fingers curling inside of her pussy, Tabitha’s thumb swiping across her hard clit in steady passes, the pleasure starts pulsing low in Barbara’s stomach.  Tabitha’s other hand pulls down roughly at Barbara’s bra and they both moan as there is finally skin to skin contact, Tabitha’s tongue flicking in a way that is making Barbara reevaluate her decision to have Tabitha fuck her.  She wants Tabitha’s mouth against her pussy suddenly, desperately, and she reaches both hands to cup Tabitha’s cheeks and bring their mouths together for a kiss.  There’s no finesse there either, but there is tenderness, and Barbara clenches hard around Tabitha’s fingers as their tongues move together.  Trapping Tabitha’s bottom lip between her teeth, Barbara sucks on the soft flesh, biting with just enough pressure to pull another moan from Tabitha’s mouth.  Pulling out of the kiss, Barbara looks down and watches Tabitha fuck her, torn between telling her to stop or just letting the orgasm that’s been building crash through her system.

“What is it?”

Looking up to find Tabitha watching her, Barbara’s hands go back behind her once more to support her weight as she arches her hips to meet Tabitha thrust for thrust.  Tabitha’s mouth is slick and kiss swollen and Barbara swipes her tongue over her own bottom lip to taste their kiss before she answers her.

“I want your mouth.”

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

“I do.”

“Both, then.”

The sudden withdrawal of Tabitha’s fingers inside of her is jarring but she only has a moment to mourn their loss before Tabitha is lifting her up and spreading her out on the bar, nimbly following her up there seconds later.  More glasses fall to the floor and shatter as Tabitha turns and swipes the rest off the bar, making room for her to lay down between Barbara’s thighs.  Before Tabitha can resume her ministrations, Barbara stops her, taking a minute to shimmy the rest of the way out of her dress and remove her bra, dropping both onto the bar top behind her head.  The look on Tabitha’s face is hungry and predatory and Barbara relishes it, knowing that no matter how hard Butch tries, what she and Tabitha have between them will always be stronger.  It may warp and bend, but it won’t break.  Barbara will make sure of that. 

However, in this moment, she just wants to make sure that Tabitha follows through on her promise.

“You may continue.”

Tabitha matches Barbara’s grin before opening her mouth and running her tongue through the ample wetness between Barbara’s thighs.  Barbara’s hands curl around the end of the bar top on either side of her and as Tabitha’s full lips close around her clit and suck, Barbara drapes her thighs over Tabitha’s shoulders.  The orgasm that was denied to her just moments ago comes rushing back as Tabitha’s tongue flicks against her clit, two fingers sliding smoothly inside of Barbara once more.  The feeling of being completely naked while her lover is completely dressed makes her toes curl and she can’t help but grind her pussy against Tabitha’s face.  Taking the hint, Tabitha lays the flat of her tongue against Barbara’s clit, her fingers pumping in the quick shallow motions she knows that Barbara likes, and lets Barbara take her pleasure.  Technically, she _is_ fucking her but Tabitha doesn’t mind giving over control if she gets to watch Barbara’s face like this as she comes.  Judging from the groans and curses falling from Barbara’s lips, Tabitha knows she won’t have to wait long.

Reaching up behind her head for leverage, Barbara manages to knock another glass to the floor and the sound of it breaking is what finally sends her over the edge.  It seems odd to think of Butch in the seconds before she comes but Barbara wishes, for just a brief moment, that he could see them right now.  See the look of love and lust and affection as Tabitha watches from between her legs.  See the way that Tabitha’s own hips are moving restlessly against the bar top as she finds pleasure in making Barbara come.  As the intensity builds between her legs, tightening her belly and making her tremble, Barbara pushes those thoughts of Butch aside as easily as she knocked the glass from the bar and gives herself over to being in this moment with Tabitha.

She comes hard to the sound of Tabitha groaning between her legs, Barbara’s hips shuddering as her back arches off the bar top.  Her orgasm radiates in waves across her thighs, her nipples aching with it, and she clenches even harder when Tabitha reaches up to play with them to prolong Barbara’s pleasure.  Barbara can feel Tabitha’s fingers resting still inside of her and she smiles, knowing how much Tabitha enjoys feeling the fluttering against her fingertips.  When even the gentle licks of Tabitha’s tongue become too much, Barbara reaches down to gently push her mouth away.  Barbara’s hips are still rolling gently as Tabitha slowly pulls her fingers out and she doesn’t have to wait long before those same fingers are brushing past her lips to slide across her tongue.  Moaning at the taste of herself, Barbara watches as Tabitha eases forward before removing her fingers, her body covering Barbara’s gently as she leans down to kiss her.

Mindful of the hard bar top under Barbara’s back, Tabitha keeps most of her weight propped up on her elbows, her kisses slow and soft.  Pulling back finally, they take a moment to just look at each other, Barbara running her hands in long strokes up and down the leather covering Tabitha’s back.

Barbara can tell that Tabitha wants to speak but she pushes up slightly to kiss the corner of Tabitha’s mouth.  “We have a lot to talk about.  I know we do.  And we will.  But for right now, do you think you can do a couple of things for me?”

Smirking, Tabitha leans down and sucks a kiss from Barbara’s collarbone, lingering long enough to leave a mark before replying.  “I thought I just did.”

“Cute.  However, as you can see, I am in no condition to exit this club properly.  What, with the glass strewn everywhere.”

“You did that…”

“Regardless, do you think you can carry me to the back office?”

“So demanding.”

Barbara feels the pout beginning and enjoys the predictability as Tabitha leans closer with an eyeroll, kissing Barbara’s pout before gently extraditing herself from Barbara’s embrace.  Agilely dismounting from the bar, Tabitha lands on her feet and waits for Barbara to sit up and wrap her legs around her waist.  When Barbara’s arms go around her shoulders, Tabitha reaches down to hold onto Barbara’s thighs, securing Barbara to her body.

“And your second thing, your highness?”

As Tabitha carries her toward the back office, leaving the shattered glass behind them, Barbara moves closer to press her lips against Tabitha’s ear.  “I believe it’s my turn to fuck you gloriously.”


End file.
